Prisoners Of War/Plot
Charlie paces back and forth in the room, with a worried expression, while TJ, Alissa and Zak formulated a plan of attack in order to get Austin and Hannah. Alissa was concerned that they didn’t have enough power to go against him and actually pull off a win. They tried to formulate many plans of attack but none of them seemed good enough. They decided they would just rush Drew and hope for the best. Alissa, Charlie and Zak changed into more sporty like clothes & mentally prepared themselves for this one last fight with Drew. Hannah woke up on the cold ground to see Austin trying to break through a magical shield Drew trapped them. She looked around to see it looked like they were in a basement. She got to her feet and tapped Austin on the shoulder. He turned around and hugged her. He then tells her that he was worried that she was seriously hurt. She tells him that she’s fine for the most part, just a little sore from the fight with Drew. Austin & Hannah then tried to devise a plan to break the shield. They thought if they focused both of their powers, channel them into their fights and combined both of their Elemental powers, they should be able to break through the shield long enough to get out and escape. Drew begins to feel lightheaded. His vision blurs, he begins to feel weak and can’t seem to stand for long periods of time. He looks through the sequel spell book & knew that he had to enact the spell in order to feel strong again. He reads the warning label and gets a sinking feeling. Drew starts to think he’s going too far but he has no choice at this point because if he didn’t, the Warriors would overpower him and end up killing him. He begins to set out the 5 black candles and perform the spell. Alissa, Charlie & Zak pull up to Drew’s house and a nervous feeling comes over each one of them. They know at this point that they are 100% in a life or death situation and when they left Drew’s house, either they would be dead or he would be dead, no exceptions. They got out of the car and stood in front of the driveway and held hands as they just stared for a second. They took a deep breath and headed inside. Hannah and Austin managed to break through the shield Drew was holding them in the basement using their strategy of combining their powers together. They cautiously walked up the basement stairs, preparing themselves for the worst. They walked out of the basement and saw Alissa, Zak and Charlie entering the house. They ran to their friends and Hannah suggested that they run. As they ran toward the door, they were repelled with a magical shield. The Warriors picked themselves up off of the floor and looked up to see Drew, with visible black veins in his face and completely black eyes as dark as night, looking at them. Drew quickly conjured up an energy blast and threw it at the group.